Reign of Terror: Book 1, A Starlit Prophecy
by Riftleap
Summary: A young kit, Robinkit, must overcome hardships. As she struggles along, she meets some of her best friends, and some of her most dangerous enemies.
1. Prolouge A Dark Prophecy

Reign of Terror

"A story, that's what my life is, spiraling into place along with everyone else's. I've had my regrets, so many regrets, for the lives that were lost because of me. So I will start at the beginning of this story. Not my story but another's. What story you ask? Why, The story of how I died. But to tell it I must go back to before I was born, to my grandmother, Robinstar and the prophecy."

Five cats sat around a pool filled with starlight. "How are you Spottedflower?" A dark brown she cat asked. "Both my clan and I are doing well Mudheart." Answered the mottled white and cream she cat said. "And you Bramblescar?" asked Mudheart. "I'm fine." Answered the gentle grey tom. "We're wasting starlight, let's get going." Said a light brown tabby tom. "Pebbleleap, you're such a killjoy. You remind me of your mother, she always was impatient." Said Spottedflower teasingly. Pebbleleap growled, "Show some respect for the warriors of StarClan!" He hissed. Spottedflower purred. "I was only teasing, Pebbleleap." She said. "Come on!" said the youngest, a sandy grey she cat. "I can't wait to meet StarClan." The young cat jumped up and down in excitement.

Spottedflower sighed. "It does seem I have an apprentice ceremony to complete. Leafpaw step forward." Leafpaw stepped forward. "StarClan I bring you Leafpaw, my apprentice, and I pray you accept her as you once accepted me." To Leafpaw she whispered, "Touch your nose to the water. StarClan will come." Spottedflower lay down and touched her nose to the water. When she raised her head she was in StarClan's hunting grounds. "Spottedflower." Said a voice from behind her. She turned and saw an orange tabby tom. "Who are you?" She asked. The faded tom dipped his head. "My name is Flametail. I was ShadowClan's medicine cat." Spottedflowers eyes widened, "You're the one who served with Littlecloud." She said. "Yes but that's not what I came here to discuss." He snapped, "I have a prophecy for you."

A circle of starry cats circled around her. Spottedflower gasped as she saw cats from the other clans. "A time is coming where the clans will be desperate. One cat will save the clans from a terrible darkness." The cat's voices seemed to echo as one. A cat stepped forward. "One cat from no clan yet a descendant of a leader." Another cat stepped forward. "The cat will bring the danger." He said. Another one this time a small female stepped forward. "Yet she will save us all." StarClan disappeared leaving only the three cats that had spoken. "Do you know us?" Asked the gray tabby. "You're the three that saved the clans! Jayfeather Lionblaze and Dovewing!" She said. "Yes, but there is another one, more powerful than us who will come. You must look for this cat." Lionblaze said. "But where do I find it?" Asked Spottedflower. "We do not know. The future of the clans is shrouded in mist." Said Jayfeather.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances -

**ShadowClan **

**Leader: **Batstar, a dark brown tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Scarheart, a black and white tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Spottedflower, a mottled cream and white she cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Leafpaw, a sandy grey she cat with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Stripeheart,a dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Twilightpelt, a pure black tom with light green eyes.

Duskstorm, a dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Nightrose, a dark grey she cat with red eyes.

Stonestripe, a grey tom with darker stripes on his back and amber eyes.

Dappledust, a light brown she cat with yellow eyes.

Speckleheart, a calico she cat with green eyes.

Featherfall, a grey she cat with ice blue eyes.

Icestep, an orange/brown she cat with white and black markings and deep blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Warpaw, a black and white tom with amber eyes

Hookpaw, a grey tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Riverheart, a black and red she cat with red eyes (mother to Robinkit, a red she kit with red eyes.)

**Elders:**

Floatingfeather, a silver she cat with a scar covered pelt and amber eyes.

**ThunderClan**

**Leader: **Scarletstar, a scarlet she cat with purple eyes, currently in the nursery

**Deputy: **Skybranch, a brown tom with blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Mudheart, a brown she cat with amber eyes

**Warriors:**

Honeybranch, a golden she cat with green eyes, and a white chest and paws.

Sallowheart, a brown tom with darker and lighter stripes and yellow eyes.

Sandclaw, a sandy grey tom with green eyes and darker stripes.

Flamestripe, an orange and black she cat with green eyes.

Frozenheart, a white and silver she cat with grey/blue eyes.

Slenderfur, a black and white tom with brown eyes.

Goldenfeather, a gold/yellow she cat with yellow eyes.

Stormleap, a gray tom with blue eyes.

**Apprentices: **

Ravenpaw, a black tom with white spots and dark blue eyes.

Snowpaw, a silver she cat with white spots and purple eyes.

**Queens:**

Scarletstar (Currently in nursery): Mother to Riftkit, a black and white she kit with yellow eyes, and Lightningkit, a silver she kit with grey and black markings and green eyes.

**Elders:**

Dawneye, a light brown she cat with one blue eye.

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Flutterstar, an orange/yellow she cat with purple eyes.

**Deputy:** Ashheart, a gray and black tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Pebbleleap, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Flameleap, a fiery orange she cat with green eyes.

Shellstep, a brown and white tom with blue eyes.

Maplepelt, a red/brown she cat with amber eyes.

Fallenfire, an orange tom with blue eyes.

Squirrelhawk, a mousy brown tom with green eyes.

Fernleap, a gray she cat with blue eyes.

Talonstrike, a black tom with

**Queens:**

**Apprentices:**

Dawnpaw, an orange/yellow she cat with blue eyes.

**Elders:**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Heronstar, a light brown tom with blue eyes.

**Deputy: **Thrushflight, a red/brown tom with green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Bramblescar, a gray tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Redclaw, a red/brown tom with amber eyes.

Snakestrike, a brown tom with yellow eyes.

Jayscreech, a gray she cat with blue eyes.

Swampfoot a dark brown she cat with dark green eyes.

Dapplescar, an orange and white she cat with green eyes.

Fawnheart, a light brown she cat with blue eyes.

Lionscar, an orange/yellow tom with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Moonfrost, a silver and white she cat with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw, an off white she cat with one black paw and leaf green eyes.

**Elders:**

Shadowleap, a dark gray tom with amber eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

Robinkit ran as fast as she could. She was lost in a strange forest. Robinkit heard the panting of the dog behind her, and she tried to speed up. She couldn't run for much longer. She hurled herself into the bushes and almost fell off of the branch she was on. Below her was a hollow full of cats. She fastened her claws into the bark and looked behind her. She heard a cat in the clearing yowl "Dog!" Robinkits mother Riverheart was hurtling towards the cliff with the dog hard on her paws. Robinkit tried to yowl a warning, but all she could manage was a feeble "Stop!" Robinkit watched in horror as her mother hurtled over the cliff, the dog following.

She climbed off of the branch and walked around the perimeter of the hollow, trying to find an entrance. Robinkit collided with a paw. She looked up and gasped as a huge warrior peered down at her. He hissed, "I knew I smelled ShadowClan! Get out of our territory _kit!_" Robinkit crouched down, her ears flattened to her head. "Skybranch! What are you doing?!" Yowled a voice. A slender scarlet she cat stepped out of the bushes. "She's a kit! The warrior code tells us that we do not harm kits." Said the she cat. "Yes Scarletstar." Said Skybranch. "Come Skybranch. Pick up that kit, and bring her to the camp."

They walked into the camp and Scarletstar immediately stopped. "What happened here?!" She said. Another cat, a brown she cat looked up. "Scarletstar, it is good that you are back. A dog fell into the camp over the cliff, it was killed, but Riverheart of ShadowClan was being chased by it. She is dead as well." Robinkit flattened her ears as she saw her mother's body lying in the clearing. Robinkit let out a wail and ran over to her mother. Scarletstar watched her with sympathy in her eyes. As Robinkit lay beside her dead mother, a voice sounded beside her. "So she was your mother?"

Robinkit looked up and saw the friendly face of a kit. Robinkit lowered her head again. "Yes she was my mother." The other kit lay beside her. "Oh, well I-I'm sorry." Robinkit sighed. Another kit came over. "Scarletstar said that you need to see our medicine cat, Mudheart." The kit said. Robinkit stood up and looked around for a medicine den. "It's over there." said the first kit, pointing with her tail. "I hope I can see you at Gatherings when we're apprentices!" The kit said. "Riftkit, Lightningkit come to the nursery!" Scarletstar said. Robinkit went over to the medicine den.

The medicine cat, Mudheart looked up. She looked surprised for a moment and then went to the herb store. "What can I do for you?" She asked without turning around. Robinkit stayed silent. "I know that was your mother that died." Said Mudheart, "but she is in StarClan. We will take you as well as her body back to ShadowClan to give her a true warrior's burial." Mudheart said. "Now eat these herbs, they'll help you with the shock."

Robinkit stumbled back to the ShadowClan camp exhausted. The patrol that had met ThunderClan at the border were carrying Riverheart's body, their heads bowed in grief. Spottedflower grabbed Robinkit by the scruff as soon as she entered the camp. Everyone was gathered in the clearing. In the barrier around the camp there was a hole where the dog had torn through. Robinkit was taken to the medicine den and was checked for injuries.


End file.
